The present invention relates to .alpha.-oxy(oxo) sulfides and ethers and novel compositions using such compounds to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed related to substances to (or in) various consumable materials including foodstuffs. These substances are used to diminish to use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. The following flavor and aroma notes are desirable, particularly in berry fruit flavored foodstuffs, vegetable flavored foodstuffs, spicey foodstuffs and citrus fruit flavored foodstuffs: